


the key to my heart

by doxian



Series: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics (SASO) 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/pseuds/doxian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima adds the key to his keychain after he receives it in the mail. He doesn't use it. He takes it out and looks at it, sometimes, when he's on the train going to or from his classes, or when he's distracting himself from working on problem sets.</p><p>  <i>Just let yourself in.</i></p><p>  <i>- Kuroo</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	the key to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> written for the following [SASO bonus round 3 prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/14215.html?thread=5889159&posted=1#cmt6214023):
> 
> Package: small, flat, and jingles  
> From: Kuroo  
> To: Megane-kun  
> Note: just let yourself in

Tsukishima adds the key to his keychain after he receives it in the mail. He doesn't use it. He takes it out and looks at it, sometimes, when he's on the train going to or from his classes, or when he's distracting himself from working on problem sets.

_Just let yourself in._

_\- Kuroo_

Kuroo is the kind of romantic sap Tsukishima would expect to make a big deal out of giving his boyfriend a copy of his apartment key. Candlelit dinner, emotional speech. That sort of thing. Presenting Tsukishima with it in such a casual manner - not even in person or with any sort of fanfare - is unlike him. 

(Not that Tsukishima is bemoaning the lack of theatrics or anything. Of course not. It's just unusual.) 

Tsukishima holds on to the key for several weeks. He still doesn't use it. 

Kuroo doesn't comment. 

Tsukishima considers whether this is Kuroo's way of ensuring that he feels comfortable - not making a big production of it. Allowing him to go at his own pace. He finds himself oddly touched by Kuroo's perceptiveness - much more than he would have been by any dramatic gesture. 

And then one day, apropos of nothing, he takes the train over to Kuroo's neighborhood during the late afternoon on a day when he knows Kuroo has class and won't be home. 

_Just let myself in, huh?_

Tsukishima does just that.

The door creaks as he pushes it open. 

He isn't used to Kuroo's place being silent. He's visited Kuroo countless times by now - both while he was still a high schooler in Miyagi and after he moved to Tokyo for university - but there's always been some kind of noise - Kuroo playing music on his iPhone, the two of them watching a movie, Kuroo chatting to him intermittently while he cooks dinner for them. 

After closing the door behind him, he leans against it, staring contemplatively at the hallway for a few seconds, letting it all sink in.

Eventually, he pushes himself away from the door with one hand and walks into the apartment. The sun is beginning to set, shining into the living room obliquely, lighting up some areas and leaving others in dimness. 

He switches on a light. Everything looks just the same as it had before on Tsukishima's previous visits, but it feels _different_ , somehow. 

He walks through the apartment - going into the bathroom, the bedroom. Opens the medicine cabinet (at least five brands of hair gel, all opened but barely used), sits on the bed (rather massive, for a student - a queen-sized thing Tsukishima remembers Kuroo complaining about putting together when he first moved in). He's very much aware of the trust Kuroo has placed in him, allowing Tsukishima to enter his space like this whenever he likes. 

He goes back out into the living room, gets out his phone and texts Kuroo. 

Tsukishima: i'm not going to give you mine in return, you know that, right? 

Kuroo: what ru talking about, ive already got urs ;3

Tsukishima: do you even know what i'm referring to? =_=

Kuroo: not rly babe, youre gonna have to give me a bit more context 

Tsukishima: the key

Kuroo: oh  
Kuroo: OH  
Kuroo: thats fine, i know you need your space and all. i wouldnt mind if you never did tbh  
Kuroo: i just gave you the key to mine bc i kinda thought it would be nice  
Kuroo: you being able to swing by whenever u want

Tsukishima: but i already do that. i just let you know when i'm coming in advance so that you can open the door for me. 

Kuroo: YEAH but now you dont have to do that anymore

Tsukishima: how do you know i'm not going to use it to come by when you aren't home and look through all your stuff?

Kuroo: cmon i know u would never do that Tsukki ~  
Kuroo: wait  
Kuroo: ru there right now???

Tsukishima: i never said that 

Kuroo: oh fuck youre gonna find out all my dirty secrets  
Kuroo: whatever u do dont look in the box at the back of the closet  
Kuroo: lol jk u know all my dirty secrets already <3  
Kuroo: plus maybe i just said that bc i WANT you to look in the box you never kno ;) ;) ;) 

Tsukishima: third option: there isn't a box in the closet at all and you're just talking out of your ass. 

Kuroo: damn u know me too well  
Kuroo: srsly though, are you really there? right now??? 

Tsukishima: ...yes

Kuroo: omg  
Kuroo: you actually used it

Tsukishima: i've been wondering something, though. why didn't you say anything to me about it? you just sent it to me without a word. 

Kuroo: ............  
Kuroo: i thought it would be suave and mysterious??? 

Tsukishima: :/ 

Kuroo: ok fine   
Kuroo: i was kinda, maybe, a little bit nervous about it haha  
Kuroo: wasnt sure how ud react  
Kuroo: thought youd prefer it like that anyway  
Kuroo: you know, me not making it seem like a big deal and everything

Tsukishima: okay.  
Tsukishima: well. i thought about giving it back for a while, but i think i'm going to keep it.

Kuroo: :D :D 

Tsukishima: ...does it really not bother you? that i don't want to do the same. 

Kuroo: nah it rly doesnt  
Kuroo: i kno u do things in ur own Tsukki way <3 

Tsukishima: :| 

Kuroo: i just want u to feel like   
Kuroo: my home is yours too?  
Kuroo: bc it is  
Kuroo: even if you dont like  
Kuroo: live there   
Kuroo: altho maybe someday you could  
Kuroo: u kno  
Kuroo: if u wanted  


Tsukishima: ah.

Kuroo: anyways since ur there wanna wait for me to get home? :3  
Kuroo: class is abt to finish and i should prbly stop texting my prof is starting to give me the evil eye ;; 

Tsukishima: ...  
Tsukishima: sure. that would be nice. 

Kuroo: :3 :3  
Kuroo: see you soon Tsukki :3 

Tsukishima: stop that  
Tsukishima: see you  
Tsukishima: <3

Kuroo: <33333333 

Tsukishima puts his phone away, gets out a book, and settles in to wait. If he'd begun to smile towards the end of the exchange, he simply chalks it up to relief. Nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> DW user savetanaka remixed this fic [here](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/16335.html?thread=7669967#cmt7669967)!


End file.
